


Medical Attention

by chassiieezelwit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Multi, Other, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassiieezelwit/pseuds/chassiieezelwit
Summary: Help Renjun and the rest of NCT to solve this fucking viral sickness that's spreading around them.





	Medical Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to edit the part 2 of A LOVE Not So Beautiful but I got sidetracked :)

Renjun has a problem, a very big problem in fact that he thinks he's going out of his mind like literally that it wouldn't let him sleep at night not even a twink causing this huge bags under his eyes making him more uglier every second at the sight of it. 

If he could only castrate the suspects he'd literally do it, the lack of sleep is making him more whiny and unfocus not a good trait to possess especially in a matter of few days they'll have their GO UP promotions, he could somehow endure it, he could but damn those two are not cooperating, suspects? Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, the heck those two are making him feel some funny crazy shitfull undeniably not good feelings for his heart, not actually just for his heart but for his whole being. Sighing at those thoughts he lets out an annoyed groan his head hitting the table.

“Ge you okay?” a worried voice asks.

“I'm okay” he answers his voice muffled, putting a thumbs up not wanting the younger Chinese to worry about him.

This isn't good he thought to himself. His signs and symptoms are getting worse practically within every minute that he needs a damn medical attention like now as in, ASAP.

First of all, There's a problem with his heartbeat it's always soaring towards the top of Burj Khalifa the highest man made object in Earth whenever he sees them then it would just start hammering so loud that he thinks he'd go deaf or sometimes he think he's heart would just physically leap out from his chest of how it would beat so wildly fast looking like a damn cheetah on a hunt. Bitch at this rate he'd probably die of heart attack and seeing a Cardiologist would be a solution for saving his life.

Second whenever they're near he'd feel his hands nope not just hands but his whole body getting cold and clammy like literally that he could actually feel his sebaceous glands would pump up more sweats making him look like a sweating pig in a roast and that leads him to look like a hundred times uglier in front of Jeno and Jaemin that doesn't make sense not that he's suddenly conscious of what he looks yeah fixing his hair isn't on the list and definitely fixing his clothes whenever they're near also isn't.

Three would be when they compliment him or touch him or anything in damn contact with them that he'd feel his face heating up different from his cold body which is way too weird. If you think it's blushing it's definitely not. Why in the world would he blush with Jeno and Jaemin?? He likes them? NOPE. NEVER. NOT IN THIS LIFETIME.

Next would be the excessive smile he has on his face like bitch he thinks he'd be able to pass a toothpaste commercial of how smiley he is whenever they're around which is not good he'll end up in lock jaw.

The 5th would be unable to think damn straight like he couldn't answer them or talk to them in straight sentences. It always comes off with stutters or the worse the damn tongue tied. He’s thinking maybe he should get a speech coach or something like that or see a neurologist perhaps with his mind getting fuzzy wuzzy around them.

Then next would be adding with unable to speak is him getting shy like WTF he's not like that. That suddenly the tiny dirty spec in the ground would become very interesting to look at, at this rate he'd have a stiff neck.

Seven uhh whenever he sees them it's like they're the only persons he could see, the rest? Is blurred out that they didn't exist it just them and him. It just happens sometimes though like in every second of the day which is way too normal? but the blurring out he probably need to see an optometrist. Yep that's it.

The 8th definitely he needs a psychiatrist he's hallucinating really hallucinating like whenever he's out all he could see is the faces of those two dumb idiots that he should probably kill of how the hell they make him feel like this. That sometimes whenever those two aren't in sight all he could think is those two again actually they're all in his mind 24/7 which is probably weird but then with how stupid those two are they need a guide almost every time but still doesn't they get tired?. Damn bitch he got it bad, he's medical condition is.

With this irrational out of this world nerve wrecking symptoms of this unidentified unclassified unwanted sickness he has he really needs a goddamn medical attention which leads him to.

“Wow the signs of your sickness is one hell of a bitch” Jaehyun says puzzled of what the condition of the younger is.

They are in the NCT 127 dorm living room with the hyungs in front of him except for the Dreamies and the wannabe dream member who went out to buy something, he's seeking help at the hyungs maybe they'll be able to solve his problem at all before he went to their handsome manager whom the nctzens are thirsting off but immediately break their dreams when he shows off to the world that he's happily married. The ring says it all.

“So” he says tapping his fingers on the table waiting for the other hyungs to say something. Jaehyun's comment was useless while Johnny Yuta Taeyong are in a deep thought clearly thinking hard as crease lines forms in their foreheads.

Kun who practically knows the goddamn answer raises his hand “well isn't it--- “Hey Jaehyun wasn't it the same signs and symptoms we've talk about last night?” Johnny comments cutting off Kun. 

Sensing something juicy the others then immediately perks their heads up that they're neck could probably break of how fast it was especially with the 2 96 liners in the room, the bunny and the Thai.

While the 97 male had his face scrunch up “uhh I don't get it" he said a bit confuse "What do you mean?”

“Oh you know the one we've talk about last night like the things Renjun mentioned are the things I felt whenever Ten’s around”

And that said male sputters the water out of his mouth and nose then coughs uncontrollably, the water trajected towards their carpet.

“Oh yeah it's also the same things I've felt whenever Doyoung hyungs around”

Now it's time for the other 96 bunny male to cough out sputtering more water at the said carpet. At this rate that carpet would be--.

“Now that you've mentioned it!” the Japanese man immediately takes his turn to talk, all eyes on him.

Yuta then pause searching for his target.

Seeing him he locks his eyes at their oldest who's sitting quietly at the side “Some of them I felt it too when Taeil hyungs around”.

And that's the cue of the oldest to choke on the chips he's eating. 

“You know what that's actually also the reason I've been avoiding Winwinie lately” Taeyong confesses unable to look at his right side where the Chinese chick is convulsively sputtering more water at the now soak dirtied carpet.

“He’s always in my mind that he's messing me up with my heart speeding up”

“Wow!" Johnny says amaze with all of this "We really are a group to think we all have the same signs and symptoms” He adds. Is the sickness viral?. He doesn't even want to know. All he knows are indeed they we're all meant to be in this huge group.The compatibility of the signs and symptoms says it all.

But still.

“Hyungs what do you think it is?!” a loud voice with a broken Korean mixed with English whatever language it is breaks the forming silence, in the doorway stood one of their comical loud member Lucas with Mark and Haechan in tow.

“I thought we were the only ones” the other 99 liner says. “Lucas has been feeling that for awhile towards Jungwoo hyung and me on Donghyuckie”

And that is how Donghyuck Lee meets the floor, he literally faints if you'll ask and Jungwoo it was his turn to spurts more water and chokes on the chips his eating. That's what he gets for eating and drinking at the same time.

\----------------------------------------------minutes later-------

The room is now in a deafening silence with the question still hangs up, nobody could answer it. Renjun was lost in his thoughts. Jaehyun, Johnny, Yuta and Taeyong are still thinking hard. Lucas and Mark are carrying Haechan's body and the others? The ones who had received indirect confessions from the dumb alphas all keep their mouth shut to shy to answer that SICKNESS! While Kun the only sane person and the only one who has a functioning remaining brain cells in the room keeps his mouth in zip. 

“At this rate our manager will have to pay huge medical bills just for us to be fully check ” Taeyong says getting depressed with the lack of answer with this epidemic condition they have. With how big group they are the company will surely have to spend hundreds of wons.

“Uhh hyung isn't it a crush?” They hear someone says, looking for the voice their eyes landed in the doorway we're the two maknaes Jisung the owner of the voice with Chenle holding hands?!. WTF!!

The thinking dumb idiot groupmates (Yuta, Taeyong, Jaehyun and Johnny if you need specifics) look at them confuse, visible question marks in their faces.

“Oh you know when you're heart rate soars up, you being smiley with the thought or sight of him, getting nervous, being sweaty, heating up faces, the only person whom you can see and the rest of the world blurs out, all day you've keep thinking about him all of those are signs of crushes or infatuations” Chenle announces looking lovingly at the younger male beside him 

“That's what Jisung and I felt when we still have those silly crushes with each other, right Sungie”

And the said male blush at his nickname actually the room had become a blushing sweaty dead silent mess with how many indirect confessions that happened.

“Thank God we're together now!”

“Uhh wait, So you're telling us we have a crush on Injunnie?” they've hear another voice and guess what it's on that doorway again. Yehey! Fudge! 

Standing there in their God given Glory was Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin with eyes wide like saucers locking it at the small Chinese blushing male who somehow keeps looking at the ceiling for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments. Violent Reactions. Suggestions to improve my Writing are all welcomed.
> 
> I'm the type of author who gets hype up whenever I see those three so hit it up. :)
> 
> p.s. can you give me a song that I can write off. I based my stories in it. This story was inspired with Seventeen's Boom Boom.


End file.
